The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices.
The scaling of integrated circuits is a constant effort. With circuits becoming smaller and faster, metal silicide contacts are often used to obtain higher circuit performance. Since the metal silicide contacts have lower contact resistance than non-silicided regions, integrated circuits using this technology can have smaller contact areas, and use less energy to pass electricity through them. Together, these effects lead to higher-performance integrated circuits.